


Frick

by Serafade



Series: Can you sit by my side in the night and rain? (Junhao Fluff) [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Any Other Tags?, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Texting, a little bit, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafade/pseuds/Serafade
Summary: princemoonhwi: nuuu please don’t crush him ;v;princemoonhwi: how am I supposed to marry a pancake?princemoonhwi: Frickprincemoonhwi: wAIT HOW DO I UNSEND THAT?AKA a drabble fic based on a prompt I saw and busted an UwU





	Frick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you happened to click on this, thank you for doing so! I'll put my longer spiel at the end, so for now, enjoy this boat load of trash TwT

It was a normal weekend for university students like Minghao and Junhui. Sleeping and waking up early but staying in bed without any worries about homework. This was the life™.

 

Minghao and Junhui have been dating for 3 years now, but everyday together was like their first day.

 

To say in short, they were incredibly made for one another and so, so, SO in love.

 

Some of their friends like Jihoon and Wonwoo would say it’s disgusting, but the irony was that they too, were in sappy relationships with their boyfriends. With Soonyoung and Mingyu, respectively.

 

This morning was spent with the two waking up next to each other, legs entangled and arms encircled around the other’s body.

 

Junhui grinned at the younger’s sleepy pout.

 

“Morning Haohao~” He sang softly.

 

“-Mmph, what time is it?” was all the brunette could hear, because most of the sentence was muffled and slurred, and Junhui cooed as Minghao buried his face in the former’s neck.

 

“It’s 9:30,” Junhui kissed Hao’s fluffy head of black hair, before shaking him gently, “come on, let’s get up and do something fun today.”

 

“Nooo,” Minghao complained sleepily, crawling on top of Jun so that the older wouldn’t be able to get up.

 

Junhui laughed, wrapping an arm around the other.

 

“Why are you so cute but so difficult in the mornings?”

 

“Because sleep is vital for the human being Junhui. And I’m not cute,” Minghao grumbled, starting to sound more and more awake.

 

“Oh, my bad. You’re not cute. You’re adorable.”

 

Minghao raised his head from Jun’s neck to do an exaggerated eye roll, but a hint of a smile was on his face.

 

“If I’m adorable, does that make you a hot-?”

 

Junhui, not expecting that response, blushed.  

 

“A hot mess?” Minghao finished, giggling, causing Junhui to deadpan.

 

“Touche,” said Junhui wryly, “Now get off.”

 

“No.” Minghao was grinning mischievously now, shifting so that all his weight on was Junhui’s body.  

 

Junhui playfully glared at his boyfriend, before suddenly rolling to the side, enjoying Hao’s surprised yelp and pinning the younger’s wrists on either side of his head.

 

Minghao was now underneath Junhui, left to only glare up at the older Chinese.

 

“Get off.”

 

“I tell you to get off and you don’t. Why should I?” Junhui retorted, suddenly leaning forward so that his lips were barely an inch away from Minghao’s.

 

Minghao gave a sharp intake of breath at the proximity, his face flushing red. But his eyes fixed themselves intensely on Jun’s.

 

They were about to lean forward when there was a sudden jingle that split the atmosphere surrounding them, and simultaneously the two glared to the left.

 

Minghao sighed in exasperation as the moment was ruined by both their phones being flooded with notifications. He reached impatiently for his phone from the bedside table to turn it off when Junhui snagged a quick kiss before leaping off.

 

Minghao took a few seconds to process what just happened before bolting upward from the bed to shout at Junhui’s back.

 

“Yah! Get back here and kiss me properly!” Minghao demanded, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

 

Junhui only laughed over his shoulder and grabbed his own phone before escaping to the bathroom and closing the door.

 

Minghao sighed, shaking his head in exasperation before taking his phone and opening it to the message app.

 

 

  
**hoshistar:** y’ALL

 

 **hoshistar** : 

 

 **wonuwu** : Honestly I don’t see the problem. Just reprint the picture and get a new frame. Jihoon won’t notice.  

 

 **angelmom** : yeah it’s something not worth waking me up from my beauty sleep

 

 **fatherscoops** : babe you were already awake jumping on me

 

 **angelmom** : hush hoe

 

 **fatherscoops** : 

 

 **mingtree** : soonyoung i’m sure you’ll be fine. Just don’t screw up and break it even more lol

 

 **mingtree** : Wonwoo didn’t kiss me for days because I accidently broke his favorite mug even more when I tried to fix it.  

 

 **wonuwu** : I’m still salty about that btw

 

 **mingtree** : wonwoo you have like a thousand of those cat mugs

 

 **wonuwu** : And you don’t have a thousand lives

 

 **mingtree** : pls don’t kill me :(

 

 **hunnybooboo** : well i mean, he’ll be fine if jihoon doesn’t kill him with a guitar oof

 

 **d.k.o** : LMAO GOOD TIMES

 

 **chwebacca** : feels bad man

 

_infinitehao is now online_

 

 **infinitehao** : What is happening?

 

 **tinygiant** : Soonyoung accidently broke Jihoon’s favorite framed picture of the both of them in the studio by dancing.

 

 **infinitehao** : Ah.

 

 **uneedjisoos** : If you mean dancing by flailing his arms and not paying attention to his surroundings

 

_princemoonhwi is now online_

 

 **princemoonhwi** : hEY

 

 **princemoonhwi** : You guys interrupted something between me and Minghao

 

 **hoshistar** : GUYS I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO HELP I VALUE MY LIFE

 

 **d.k.o** : sorry Jun priority calls we’ll hear about your problems later

 

 **d.k.o** : and what I mean by later I mean never

 

 **princemoonhwi** : So a good lay is not a priority?

 

 **d.k.o** : fair point, but rn no its not

 

 **princemoonhwi** : e.e

 

 **hunnybooboo** : Ew guys TMI

 

 **uneedjisoos** : Says the one who accidentally sent a text to the group chat “Hansolie I want you to get your ass over here fuck me good right now”

 

 **chwebacca** : Which I did :)

 

 **uneedjisoos** : You need Jesus young man

 

 **chwebacca** : LMAO oops

 

 **hunnybooboo** : ...We don’t talk about that

 

 **angelmom** : oh shit gUYS NOT IN FRONT OF CHAN!

 

 **tinygiant** : now you realize I’m still here

 

 **tinygiant** : but i mean i’ve read worse sooo...

 

 **mingtree** : oof

 

 **wonuwu** : 

 

_woozied is now online_

 

 **woozied** : Why

 

 **woozied** : The hell

 

 **woozied** : Is everyone awake and blowing up my phone?

 

 **angelmom** : EXACTLY

 

 **hoshista** r: sHIT

 

 **woozied** : What?

 

 **hoshistar** : uH HI BABE YOU DIDN’T READ THE ABOVE CONVERSATION YOU DIDN’T SEE THAT

 

 **fatherscoops** : lol soonyoung

 

 **infinitehao** : Better run while you can

 

 **hoshista** r: sEOKBRO SAVE ME

 

 **d.k.o** : GOTCHU FAM

 

_hoshistar is now offline_

 

 _d.k.o is now offline_  

 

 **woozied** : Wtf

 

 **woozied** : Wait

 

 **woozied** : SOONYOUNG YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN OR ELSE I’LL MURDER YOU

 

_woozied is now offline_

 

 **tinygiant** : LOL I wanna see this

 

_tinygiant is now offline_

 

 **hunnybooboo** : Tsk tsk children

 

 **chwebacca** : I wanna go with Chan

 

 **hunnybooboo** : Babe no

 

 **chwebacca** : But :(

 

 **hunnybooboo** : ...Fine.

 

 **chwebacca** : :D

 

 **hunnybooboo** : But only after they are finished. Don’t want you to be caught in between and getting hurt

 

 **chwebacca** : Okay

 

 **chwebacca** : Luv u Kwannie

 

 **hunnybooboo** : 

 

 **angelmom** : I’ll go back to sleep then

 

 **fatherscoops** : Babe we have to take care of the kids

 

 **angelmom** : u take care of the brats then

 

 **fatherscoops** _:_ B-but

 

 **fatherscoops** : Hannie the kids

 

 **angelmom** : uGH FINE

 

 **uneedjisoos** : Y’all have fun I’ll take care of these kids

 

_angelmom is now offline_

 

_fatherscoops in now offline_

 

 **wonuwu** : I would go, but I’m still only half-awake and would rather not get run over into a pancake by a Seoksoon plus Jihoon hurricane

 

 **mingtree** : Lol definitely not

 

 **infinitehao** : Same

 

 **infinitehao** : I’m already a stick I don’t need to be a cooked flattened piece of batter

 

 **mingtree** : You literally said pancake but in 5 words

 

 **infinitehao** : You got a problem with that?

 

 **mingtree** : mebbe

 

 **infinitehao** : yOU WANNA GO?

 

 **hunnybooboo** : lol here we go again

 

 **uneedjisoos** : sigh

 

 **mingtree** :

****

 

 **infinitehao** :

 

 **infinitehao** : You won’t. No balls. No ovaries.

 

 **mingtree** : bET YO SKINNY ASS

 

 **infintehao** : Hoe you forget you’re talking to a nunchuck master

 

 **mingtree** : YEAH WELL I COULD EASILY CRUSH YOUR BODY UNDER MY PINKIE

 

 **infinitehao** : 

 

 

At that moment, Minghao thought he heard a panicked yelp come from the bathroom. He glanced up in concern but heard the pings of the next messages and looked down again.

 

 **princemoonhwi** : nuuu please don’t crush him ;v;

 

 **princemoonhwi** : how am I supposed to marry a pancake?

 

 **princemoonhwi** : Frick

 

 **princemoonhwi** : wAIT HOW DO I UNSEND THAT?

 

Minghao’s eyes widened and he felt his face immediately erupt into flames. He stared at the bathroom, oblivious to the messages that were now incoming.

 

 **uneedjisoos** : Was that proposal?!

 

 **hunnybooboo** : wH O A THAT WAS SMOOTH

 

 **chwebacca** : even though it wasn’t on purpose LMAOOO

 

 **mingtree** : i’M SOFT DON’T TOUCH ME

 

 **wonuwu** : 

 

 **mingtree** : Minghao do you accept Junhui’s proposal?

 

 **mingtree** : Minghao?

 

 **hunnybooboo** : I think he stopped working

 

 **chwebacca** : xuminghao.exe has stopped working

 

 **infinitehao** : I

 

 **infinitehao** : Junhui get out of the bathroom and give me a proper confession.

 

 **princemoonhwi** :（ΟΔΟ；；）

 

 **uneedjisoos** : Can I be the priest at your wedding?

 

 **wonuwu** : I call being Junhui’s best man.

 

 

 

After Minghao read the last text from Wonwoo, he heard the bathroom door open quietly and his head immediately shot up from his phone.  

 

Junhui took one hesitant step toward him, fiddling with his fingers. He gulped nervously as Minghao put his phone back on the bedside table and got up from the bed.

 

Slowly, Minghao strode forward. Junhui tried to maintain the eye contact, but he ended up looking at the floor. He knew the younger was in front of him when he saw Minghao’s feet appear in the field of his vision.

 

“D-did you really mean that?”

 

Junhui tentatively looked at the other from underneath his bangs.  

 

Minghao was blushing, biting his lip and bouncing a little on his feet, hands shoved into the pocket his pajama pants had.

 

Seeing Hao like that made Junhui even more nervous.

 

“Y-yes? Ahem, I-i mean. Yes,” Junhui babbled, staring at anything but Minghao. “B-but only if you want to I didn’t mean-”

 

“Okay.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Junhui’s eyes met with Minghao’s. The younger was smiling shyly, eyes forming pretty crescents and dimples forming in his cheeks.

 

“I would love to marry you someday.”

 

Junhui breathed a shaky sigh of relief before grinning widely and reaching out to wrap his arms around the other’s waist in a close embrace, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Jun murmured fondly, gently swaying them from side to side.

 

Minghao just giggled softly, placing a hand on the other’s face.

 

“I don’t know. I guess I just happened to fall in love with you,” Minghao whispered, before connecting their lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hEY I'M NOT DEAD Y'ALL. So AO3 got blocked on the school laptop, which is great e.e So I wasn't able to post for the last several weeks TwT Sorry about that! I have a lot of works in progress so hopefully I'll be able to post them very soon! A smut, another fluff, and another crack will be up (hopefully) soon! This was my first time writing a text fic, so hopefully this wasn't too bad ;v;
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
